The invention relates to credit and other cards with electonically stored data which can be read and printed circuit boards, and more particular to a holder provided with guide means to receive such cards.
Automation in banking has led to electronic data processing of many banking functions. Automatic bank teller machines are now a common sight. Various banking transactions, including customer withdrawal, can be done at these machines by means of precoded cards such as credit cards.
There is now the possibility of providing on such a card a memory chip by means of which personal data can be stored. This data can be read when the card is inserted into a guide groove of a holder intended for the purpose and when connection strips on the card contact contact springs disposed in the holder. The connection strips are preferably in the form of edge contacts.
It is extremely important that the card should be usable many times without the edge contacts being damaged by the contact springs. Such damage occurs in existing cards because a certain contact pressure is necessary for reliable reading of the card. Consequently, friction occuring between the contact springs and connection strips, results in unacceptable wear.